


The Sagas of Darth Letum

by Dangerously_Demonic



Series: The Legacy of Darth Letum [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lore Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: A collection of information pertaining to the Sith Lord Darth Letum who was active during the Galactic Wars of The Old Republic era. (set after Ep. I)





	The Sagas of Darth Letum

With the sudden reappearance of the Sith, many Jedi had taken to doing research on their ancient foe. For most, this was limited to their abilities or a very abbreviated version of their history. However, the Jedi Archivist noted that there was a young Jedi Knight in particular who was interested in Sith History. His interested delved much, much deeper and touched on creeds, abilities, major sith battles, and the major Sith Lords of eons past.

When the Archivist questioned the young Knight about this peculiar interest, the Knight simply told him that he wished to better defend himself against the still remaining Sith Lord. Seeing nothing wrong with this and given that the Knight was one of the more upstanding members of the order, the Archivist was happy to dig into the depths of the library.

The young Knight seemingly inhaled the holorecordings and datacrons, nearly as fast as the Archivist could find them. From Tulak Hord and Aloysius Kallig to Darth Nox and Darth Marr, the Knight wanted to know about them all. As it was, the Archivist was taking longer and longer to find information to sate the Knight’s curiosity. However, he soon found several related sagas that he suspected would take the Knight a bit of time to work through.

So, when the Knight returned the various holorecordings related to Darth Nox, they were quickly exchanged for the sagas pertaining to Darth Letum. Upon seeing the quizzical expression on the other man’s face, the Archivist smiled, “These are from the same era as you just finished. Darth Letum was a sith lord who seemingly appeared out of nowhere and clawed his way up the Sith Empire’s hierarchy in surprisingly little time. Quite a few Imperial victories were attributed to him, but he eventually fell, as did the rest of the Empire.”

Nodding, the Knight took the small box of holocrons and holorecordings, leaving as quickly as he’d arrived.

* * *

_  
Battle for Balmorra; date unknown_

The first holorecording seemingly was a battle cam which belonged to a Republic soldier. She was ducked behind a half destroyed wall along with the remains of her squad. A soldier off to her right, off camera, was having a mental breakdown from the sounds of things. He was quietly mumbling about how they were all going to die. The Jedi that was with them had a grim yet determined expression on his face.

“We’re hidden, for now. Once Letum and his group moves past, we’ll be able to circle around and try to regroup with base. We just have to...” The owner of the battle cam spoke softly, but then trailed off as the cam tracked the Jedi suddenly leaving. This was followed by the sound of blaster fire and a lightsaber reflecting shots.

“Damn it all.” The commander swore, “Cover fire!” She barked out as she popped up from behind the cover of the wall to start shooting at the small group of Imperials. One of the Imperial soldiers was suddenly knocked back before the Jedi disarmed a second soldier. However, the Jedi, himself, was suddenly flung into a wall. Clambering down from some rumble was a tall Sith Lord, who was seemingly unarmed. Like many of the Sith of the time, he wore armored robes beneath the hooded cloak. The mask was of biomechanical design, twisted and alien compared to the slick metal masks commonly worn.

The Sith Lord continued till he reached the wall, even as the Republic commander scrambled backwards to get away from him. Behind him, the Jedi had gotten up and was leaping towards him, lightsaber ignited. It seemed to be a certain hit till the Jedi simply paused in midair before making a choking sound. A second later, he was thrown into a wall, but unlike last time he was impaled on twisted rebar.

“Force save us.” The commander whispered quietly as Letum stepped down into the small hiding hole and ignited his saber staff. Seconds later, the recording ended as the saber was swung.

* * *

_  
Imperial Navy recruitment advertisement;_ _3,607:3–3,607:2_

The symbol of the Sith Empire flickered up as the background turned red with silver borders. Then, the image transitioned to an image of Darth Letum from the waist up mid saberstaff swing. A female voice spoke, crisply, “Darth Letum is considered to be one of the most influential Sith Lords of the modern Sith Empire. He is one of many who stands between us and the Republic, who would see our magnificent Empire destroyed.”

Suddenly, a Jedi wielding a blue lightsaber flickered into view, her saber clashing with Lectum’s, prompting sparks and the crackle of energy. “Despite his strength with the Force, Darth Letum cannot push back the tides of the Republic army by himself. He needs **your** help.” At the bottom of the holorecording, silhouettes of soldiers saluting appeared. “Join the Imperial Navy today and help Darth Letum defend our home.” The image faded back to the starting Sith Empire symbol, “Long live the Empire.”

* * *

 

_Battle for Corellia; 3,306:2 - 3,306:3. Imperial Victory_

Unlike many holorecordings, this one happened to be in full color. A green skinned Twi’lek sat in a comfortable looking chair, lightly grasping what was left of his wrapped right arm. Despite the seeming peacefulness of his environment, his face held an expression of stress or anxiety. His eyes flicked from the holo-camera to someone who was off camera. “I’m not really sure what you want me to say.”

The voice that replied was female, quiet and serene, “You were present at the Battle for Corellia, correct?”

The Twi’lek nodded, “I was at the Green Jedi Enclave when it was destroyed.”

“Tell me what happened, Dagneca.”

Dagneca’s stressed expression only got worse at the question and he hesitated before speaking. “We fell back to the Enclave because we were losing the final push. We weren’t expecting Darth Letum to show up. I mean, some people just say he’s something made up by the Empire...But he’s real. By the Force he’s real.” His voice had an edge of fear to it. “I wish he wasn’t. I’ve never seen so terrified in my life. I-I’ve been around Jedi when they’re doing things with the Force and it’s calming thing. You feel...Whole, I guess? This...Whatever he was doing...It wanted to consume me till nothing was left.”

The Twi’lek let out a shaky breath and rubbed his face. From off camera, the woman said something soft and reassuring. He nodded and sighed again, “I’m okay. Uh, we had reports of him and his group breaching the Enclave and the Jedi moved us into one of the back rooms. All we really heard was yelling and lightsabers. Could tell it was a battle, but we also knew that people were dying out there. Figured that we’d just be killed if all the Jedi were killed. So I gave the order for us to attack. Maybe if we could distract the Sith it’d give the Jedi a chance, you know?”

Looking down, Dagneca tugged at the bandage around what was left of his arm. “Half the Enclave was already dead when we got out there. Darth Letum had two or three other Sith with him, but it was like the Jedi couldn’t even get close to him. I shot him, right in the back. Where his heart should have been. I know I hit him because he staggered, but...He just shrugged it off, like someone had slapped him on the back. Then I had all his attention. I couldn’t move, I was frozen. He was about to kill me when one of the Jedi jumped for him. Instead, he...Uh…” He lightly raised his right arm. “At the elbow. Better than what happened to the Jedi, I guess.”

“What happened?”

Sighing loudly, Dagneca continued, “He was cut in half...I just ran, like a coward. It was either that, or die.”

The same woman in the holo-recording provided a voice over, “While the Enclave, itself, remains standing, all members of the Enclave present during the assault were killed in battle. Lieutenant Dagneca was the only survivor.” The recording staticked and switched to a holorecording of Darth Decimus standing on a balcony. Next to him was Darth Letum, standing with the straight posture of an experienced military man. While Decimus wasn’t a short man in any sense of the word, Letum was a full head taller than him.

“While I would like to continue speaking about the Empire’s plans for Corellia, I think that her liberator, Darth Letum, should have a few words.” The Sith Lord made a slight gesture to the man next to him and stepped to the side. This prompted a slight headbow from the taller Sith Lord who then turned his attention to the crowd below to begin speaking with a somewhat mechanical voice.

“Sons and Daughters of Corellia, I’m pleased to say that the Jedi threat has been pushed off the planet. While the battle may have been won, the war is yet to be finished. We still have the momentous task of repairing the damage done and restoring this city to the gem she once was. Not only does the Empire as a whole welcome you, my brothers and sisters, **I** welcome you.” As he spoke, the crowd below started cheering and by the time he finished, the crowd had erupted into a roar of approval. This caused him to shout out his final words, “Long live the Empire!”

* * *

 

_Sith Prophecy; date unknown_

“The son of the enemy will have his first death, becoming the silent shadow of the mind.  
To seize what is his, a bloody path will be carved as both friend and foe alike are slain.  
Legions and great power will be at his command, carrying out his will.  
His name whispered in fear by those opposing him.  
A second death brings forth the shadow once more, contrasted against the light.  
The ancient enemy will fall and the Empire will be whole once more.”

 

For most, this prophecy predicted not only the fall of the Jedi, but the Empire gaining complete control over the galaxy during the Great Galactic Wars. Given that Darth Letum seemingly appeared out of nowhere and rapidly moved up the Sith Empire’s hierarchy, it was thought he would fulfill it. Many Sith scholars interpreted this prophecy as Darth Letum being killed twice and returning, each time becoming more powerful.

While there are no records of a ‘first death’, Darth Letum was notorious about being able to shrug off attacks which would kill a Jedi, leading substantial credibility to the prophecy. However, after his reported and heavily publicized death, in which he didn’t return, the prophecy fell to the way side and was largely forgotten.

* * *

 

_Darth Letum’s Death; Imperial Version_

The holovideo was grainy and of poor quality, but showed a small handful of Sith fighting against an army of Jedi. One by one, the Sith were felled until only the tallest remained. The lone Sith continued to carve a path through the Jedi, but was eventually overwhelmed. This quickly switched to what appeared to be based which had been nearly reduced to rubble and a close inspection of the holovideo showed what appeared to be burned bodies.

Then, the holovideo switched to a newscaster who looked mournful. “Earlier this week, Darth Letum was killed in action while defending an Imperial outpost on an undisclosed planet against Republic Jedi Knights. Following their capture of the base and subsequent execution of military and civilian personnel, the base was then destroyed via orbital bombardment. Presently, Imperial forces are attempting to recover and identify bodies. A week of mourning has been declared for next week.”

* * *

 

_Darth Letum’s Death; Republic Version_

Standing in front of a Twi’lek Jedi was Darth Letum, unmasked in public for likely the first time. Surprisingly, he lacked the typical twisted features of dark force users. Instead, he appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties, red hair shaggy but not enough to interfere with the helmet he had always worn, and several days worth of shadow which did nothing to hide the tired expression he had. Despite the apparent fatigue and handcuffs he wore, his posture was that of a military man at attention.

“Any final words?” The Jedi asked, quietly.

Letum’s expression, though tired, was surprisingly calm, despite his imminent death. “I don’t regret a single thing.” Oddly enough, his accent was a mixture of both Imperial and Republic, suggested that at one time he had potentially been a Jedi.

“Noted.” At this point, the holovideo focused on the Jedi. There was the sound of a light saber being ignited. “While it is not normally the Jedi way to pass a judgment of execution, your crimes against the galaxy are far too great and it is clear to us that you cannot be brought to the light side. Because of that, the Jedi Council has sentenced you to death. May you find peace with the Force.”

There was the brief reflection of a lightsaber followed by the sound of it being swung and connecting with flesh. This was followed seconds later by the heavy thud of a body landing on the floor. Turning off the lightsaber, the Jedi turned to the holocamera and somberly spoke, “Darth Letum is dead.”


End file.
